the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay Kellerman
|death=2218 |species=Human |gender=Female |height=0.69 meters |mass=10 kilograms |hair=Black |eyes=Dark green |skin=Fair |occupation= |era=*NoHead era *Peace era *Second S.M.S.B. era |affiliation=The First S.M.S.B. |masters=Baby Intelligence |apprentices=*Sebiscuits Cardarphen *Baby Strength }} Lindsay Kellerman (10 November, 2019-2218) is the daughter of Bridgett and Zach Kellerman and a member of the S.M.S.B. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy that stated that a girl born on the tenth of a month in 2019 could be able to defeat him, Mr. Stupid NoHead tried to murder her when she was only a month old. Mr. Stupid NoHead murdered Lindsay's parents as they tried to protect her, shortly before attacking Lindsay. This unsuccessful attempt on her life ultimately resulted in Lindsay's registration to the S.M.S.B. Ever since then, she has joined Baby Intelligence and the latter's other pupils on several missions with incredible loyalty. Lindsay fought in the Second and Third NoHead Wars, and participated in the first half of the American Purge. During this time, she also made friends with Telekinibabe, Red X, and Andromeda. She also fought in the Battle of Transylvania, and in the 2050s, she helped prevent the theft of Charity Hirz's hologram pit. In the future, after Master Intelligence was murdered by the Dark Flame, Kellerman became the new leader of the S.M.S.B. She died in the 22nd century due to old age. Biography Early life Lindsay Kellerman was born on 10 November, 2019 to Bridgett and Zach Kellerman; she was born exactly four months after her soon-to-be master, Baby Intelligence. From birth, she lived in hiding with her parents after Mr. Stupid NoHead marked them for death. They lived in a town bordering New York City in a home put under a Taboo by Baby Intelligence to keep them hidden. They also had planned to make Sheriff Bladepoint their Secret-Keeper, but on his advice, they changed this designation to Mykew Hadeline, whom they thought would be less suspicious. In a terrible turn of fate, it happened that Hadeline was loyal to the NoHeads. She betrayed Zach and Bridgett and revealed their location. When Lindsay was born, Bridgett held a christening; it was quiet and brief. Only Zach, Bridgett, Lindsay, and Zett were there. For Lindsay’s birthday, Zett bought her a walker, though it is unknown what happened to it after Mr. Stupid NoHead’s attack. Attack on the Kellerman House On the evening of Saint Nicholas Day in 2019, Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived at the Kellerman house and murdered Zach and Bridgett. He murdered Zach first, who tried to stand up to him; unfortunately he did not have his gun with him and was killed immediately. Mr. Stupid NoHead then advanced on Bridgett, who attempted to protect Lindsay and claimed she was unaware of her powers. She was then killed by her assailant. However, when NoHead used his lightning on Lindsay, the baby disappeared and NoHead’s lightning rebounded off of her invisible form. NoHead left angrily, and Lindsay was orphaned. The Kellerman house was destroyed in the attack, and Bladepoint rescued Lindsay from the ruined house. Lindsay was orphaned. On 14 December, 2019, a pedestrian spotted Lindsay and gave her some chocolate. He apologized that he could not adopt her, and watched as she learned that one of the chocolates contained Baby Intelligence's Holocard. This would serve as her first introduction to the identity of Baby Intelligence himself, who would soon become her Master and a close friend. At some point shortly before or after acquiring the card, Lindsay met Tyler Grant Jnr, whose master, Albert Herrington, had sent the boy abroad to make contact with her, hoping to bend her to his will. Grant was skilled at convincing others, making him a suitable candidate for the task. In the end, Tyler chose to secretly leave Kellerman where she was. Instead, he introduced himself, and the two began to talk. Tyler also gave her an orange. Tyler liked her, too much to take her away with him. Because Albert believed Grant's backup story, he would never learn the baby's identity. Joining the S.M.S.B. Two weeks after the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base, Baby Intelligence and the only remaining members of the group, Baby Strength and Force Baby, began seeking out the Chosen One by acquiring three scrolls. In the end, Lucy McCallin revealed, albeit cryptically, that Lindsay Kellerman was the girl they had sought for two weeks. From inside her box, Kellerman saw them conversing on a rooftop in the night when they noticed a robbery going on below. They cornered the Lunch Money Bandit, who had just barely mugged Percy and Stephanie. They pounced on the mugger and manage to shake the stolen money off of him, to which the bandit responded to by launching a grenade. However, Lindsay Kellerman, who was in the same alleyway, made the grenade disappear. Baby Strength grabbed the crook and he and Force Baby threw him into Officer Walltalker’s patrol car. Believing he has found the baby he had foreseen would join them, Baby Intelligence brought Lindsay to the MBH with them. Lindsay arrived at Baby Intelligence’s office, and when she woke up, Baby Intelligence introduced himself and told her he had identified her power of Disappiration. He asked her if she will join, and Lindsay was more than happy to extend her hand in order to shake on it. However, this was interrupted by a recently-installed alarm. Lindsay came with the other members as they rushed to the Pinewood Derby in order to stop a bank robbery. On the way, Baby Intelligence introduced her to the other members: Baby Strength and Force Baby, recently reduced from Sebiscuits and Paige. They arrived at the bank, but they were too late to prevent the robbery. However, Baby Intelligence did realize that Mr. Stupid NoHead was most likely the culprit. Lindsay babbled in fear. Because Intelligence thought she was asking who NoHead was, he told her. They then mounted to their car and headed off to face the villain. They arrived at the NoHead base, and their arrival was detected immediately. Angered, Mr. Stupid NoHead confronted the group. As the battle began, Baby Intelligence seized a log for defense. NoHead noticed Lindsay early on and pursued, chasing the terrified baby up a pile of logs. After a brief exchange of fists, NoHead pushed Lindsay toward the fireplace. However, Baby Intelligence leaped forward and pushed her away; however, he accidentally tumbled to the edge of a window in the process. The wicked NoHead grabbed his chance and tried throwing logs at the baby in order to knock him out the window, only to have the hero knock one back at him with his own log, dislodging the NoHead’s hat (garnering Lindsay’s amusement). However, when NoHead tossed a wagon at his opponent, Intelligence was successfully knocked out the window. Lindsay rallied the other members and convinced them to follow Baby Intelligence. Dodging light blasts from NoHead, they leaped out the window together. The three of them rolled away into a trap that began with a savage waterfall made entirely of tomato juice. They then landed into a dark, vast chamber, where they saw a pack of wolves about to eat Baby Intelligence, who could do little unarmed and alone. However, Lindsay and the others immediately engaged the wolves, taking out at least fifteen of them and winning. When the fight ended, Lindsay apparated everyone back into the NoHead base, leaving herself for last. When the S.M.S.B. returned, Baby Intelligence noticed a death machine and spoke German to make it self-destruct. The explosion awoke Mr. Stupid NoHead, and he entered the room to discover the wreckage. Baby Intelligence herded Lindsay back, then rushed at the angry villain, at which point NoHead ignited his sword and continuously slashed at his opponent. Baby Intelligence dodged the blows and leaped away to the edge of the platform. Thinking he had Intelligence cornered, NoHead leaped toward him to finish him off. However, Intelligence pushed him over the edge of the platform. NoHead fell into the fire lying below and immediately burned to death. Lindsay witnessed this, but did not interfere this time. With Mr. Stupid NoHead defeated, Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, Force Baby, and Lindsay all returned to the Pinewood Derby, which was still parked outside the base. On the way home, Baby Intelligence declared that they had found a keeper, clearly referring to Lindsay. To Lindsay’s joy, everybody cheered. One-week armistice Over the next week, Baby Intelligence taught Lindsay how to speak, and also designed and sewed her a supersuit. Lindsay revealed that she did not want a new name. In addition, he allowed her to train with Baby Strength and Force Baby, whilst teaching her the basics of sword combat. During her training, Lindsay chose to specialize in Shii-Cho. She displayed an early interest in studying Form VII, though Baby Intelligence refused to let her study it. Second NoHead War After the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base, Lindsay Kellerman's membership became official and she fought valiantly in the following war against Mr. Stupid NoHead’s sons. Rescuing Rocken Role Shortly after Lindsay Kellerman and Baby Strength had a practice duel, an alarm alerted Baby Intelligence, the one monitoring their clash, to a concert beginning soon. He summoned everyone to the Pinewood Derby, and they quickly arrived at the concert. There, Lindsay, like everyone else, was excited to see Rocken Role enter stage. However, they were all shocked when he suddenly begins to sing in a babbling language known as Blabberish. After the performance, Baby Intelligence learned that Role was implanted with a mechanized Blabberish voice box inside. This reminded him of the NoHead threat, and he rallied the others to help stop them. They went to the NoHead base, where Baby Intelligence discovered the base has been deserted. Before Lindsay could respond, he then revealed that he found a GPS, and they fly all the way to Wyoming to find a secret base hidden in Yellowstone National Park. Upon arriving, everyone climbed out and begins a search. With the help of Lindsay, Baby Intelligence discovered the entrance to the NoHead base. Once they rode the chute inside, they quickly found the entrance to the chamber, and after taking down several obstacles, they fought the NoHeads for the first time. Baby Strength was the first to fight Hell Burnbottom, but he was quickly cut down. Lindsay then leaped into the path of Hell Burnbottom’s sword, blocking it with her own, saving her comrade’s life in the process. Taking up Baby Strength’s weapon, Lindsay unleashed a flurry of attacks, which caught Burnbottom off guard at first. However, despite the tactical advantage the second blade granted, it was short-lived. Without more than basic training in dual-blade combat, Lindsay’s use of two blades simply wasn’t good enough to pass through Burnbottom’s guard, and the NoHead eventually managed to destroy the green blade, leaving Lindsay with only her sword. At that point, Burnbottom’s greater practice and experience allowed him to regain the upper hand, and, despite holding her own for much of the duel, Lindsay lost the battle to Hell Burnbottom. After being rescued by Baby Intelligence, Lindsay, Force Baby, and Baby Strength were transported back to the MBH for healing. Rising tensions Battle of Yellowstone The S.M.S.B. returned to the NoHead base for a respite. Baby Intelligence and Lindsay flanked the police. Upon seizing a tank, the two babies decided to ride it through the base, destroying a gate blocking their path. The two eventually dismounted at the cliffs overlooking the waterfall. Around this time, Lindsay was contacted by Lewis. The quad turbolaser cannons were protected by a power source, and the police could not do much with it there. Lindsay was asked to help destroy it. As Lindsay went to comply, she disabled a Bratpro in her way and rescued 3 police from the Rockets. Lindsay then entered a tunnel. On the other side, she destroyed the two power conduits on its side, causing the cannons to explode. Lewis contacted her again and told her the cannon had been destroyed. She rushed off to rejoin the battle. The destruction of the first tank surprised Mean King . Under cover of the confusion, Bladepoint led his team into the base. The strike force sneaked into the front yard and fought a squad of Rockets. After the robots were eliminated, Lindsay and Baby Intelligence led the strike force into the hangar. The battle raged on in the plaza, where the team engaged more Rockets. The strike force was discovered, and with Rocket reinforcements on the way, Lindsay was asked to assist the team by destroying the 6 power cells powering the doors. She lowered the shields on the power cells and sliced through each one when its shield was down. The others provided covering fire, and in Baby Intelligence’s case, sword cover while Lindsay was disabling the cells. The police forces cleared out the hangar in short order. During the engagement, Tyler hid inside a skyfighter. Then the doors opened, revealing Hell Burnbottom, son of NoHead. The two babies moved to engage him in the inevitable clash. The police left to take the long way through a different door, but were then pinned down by Bratpros. Burnbottom drew his sword, revealing a blade on each end. After the babies drew their weapons, the NoHead moved for the attack. Tyler accidentally took off and destroyed the droids with the craft’s far stronger laser cannon blasts. As the duel raged on, Burnbottom spun away and telekinetically threw the piece of a perished Rocket to hit the controls for the door leading to the Refinery Complex. Lindsay caught up with Burnbottom, followed by Baby Intelligence. Burnbottom kicked Lindsay right off the catwalk they were on, but the girl managed to hold on to the edge of a lower platform. When trying to return to the battle, Lindsay fell through the catwalk down to the next level. It took a while, but after clearing several obstacles Lindsay was able to ride an elevator to the main chamber while Intelligence and Burnbottom continued to fight. She immediately rushed after the combatants. Baby Intelligence, then fighting alone, did his best to fend off the NoHead until Lindsay could catch up with them, but the baby had been exhausted by the lengthy duel and, deprived of the space necessary to properly utilize his preferred form of sword combat, he was run through, knocked over, and believed to be dead. Burnbottom then taunted Lindsay. Lindsay was enraged at the apparent murder of her master and once the force fields opened, quickly charged at Burnbottom. During an intense duel, Lindsay managed to cut Burnbottom’s sword in two. However, Burnbottom continued to fight the baby, and pushed Lindsay into a pit. Lindsay managed to survive by grabbing onto an input nozzle at the last moment, but Burnbottom kicked the baby’s sword down the long shaft and then proceeded to slash the rim of the pit, showering sparks upon Lindsay in an attempt to make her lose her grip. Lindsay managed to calm herself. Then she pulled herself up hard, apparating behind Burnbottom and calling Intelligence’s sword to her hand as he did so. Lindsay then slashed him through the waist. Burnbottom fell into the pit and Lindsay then rushed to her master’s side. Intelligence stood up and revealed he was alive. Later, in the aftermath of the battle, Lindsay returned to the MBH and offered tips with Tyler in his training. They also took it easy for the next week, but were goaded into action by a vision of Mean King fighting Telekinibabe. End of the NoHeads Soon after the battle, Lindsay awoke Telekinibabe from a grim vision concerning the NoHeads. After getting dressed, he followed her to the dining room for breakfast, where the entire group elaborated on the fact that Mean King and Brute Gunray were still alive. Along with the others, Lindsay approached the Yellowstone base in her escape pod, unaware they had already been spotted. They landed without incident, and proceeded cautiously into the base, Lindsay at the head of the group. As they began to search for Brute Gunray, they encountered RC-4. Lindsay began to quietly stalk RC-4 and his group, and was proceeded by the others. However, they were forced to give up on this when the group disappeared from sight. As they prepared to continue through the NoHead base, RC-4 suddenly reappeared and opened fire on the trio. Lindsay called the others back and fought back briefly before RC-4 disengaged from his target. This time, they did not attempt to follow him. Shortly thereafter, they were cut off by another group of Rockets. As the group of Rockets broke off the fight, Baby Strength began to wander off, while Telekinibabe stuck with Lindsay. When calling him back didn’t work, Lindsay followed Baby Strength as he headed for a door. But just as Baby Strength passed through, the door slammed shut behind him, cutting him off from Lindsay and Telekinibabe. Confronting Sebiscuits Lindsay Kellerman joined Baby Intelligence on his mission to stop Sebiscuits . When Sebiscuits found them, he knocked them to a platform and delightfully engaged the whole group. Moments after the babies ignited their swords, Sebiscuits leaped up and electrocuted Force Baby. Twirling his sword, he wounded Telekinibabe before he could defend himself. As Telekinibabe fell unconscious, Lindsay saw her chance and attempted to strike the traitor from behind, but was slashed at the waist when Sebiscuits turned to face her. Baby Strength was knocked out as well, and Intelligence dueled Sebiscuits one-on-one. Eventually, they awoke and rushed to Intelligence’s aid. There, they helped him escape and pursue their prone enemy. Sebiscuits managed to get a little further before he was caught up again. This time, Sebiscuits attacked himself using beams and speed glitches. All the S.M.S.B. members were shot off of their car and landed on the pinnacle of a volcano. Lindsay stepped out to challenge Sebiscuits, but was quickly felled. As Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits clashed inside the volcano’s artificial structure, Baby Strength moved his fallen friend into the car where they would await Baby Intelligence’s return. Between the Wars American Purge As a result of the curse Saron Facilor had assaulted Lindsay with, Lindsay had to return to New York City, which Force Baby had teleported her to. Throughout the next few weeks, Lindsay would exhibit soreness and constant stomachaches. She had to take no less than ten different medicines daily for an extended period of time, provided by a nurse at NYC Hospital named Joshua Pye. When she left the hospital, she still felt she could not return. Baby Intelligence agreed the other members could finish the mission, but always made sure Lindsay was never without work to do there. During the summer of 2022, Lindsay stayed in Edgewater for a couple of weeks. There, Flora Fortescue gave Lindsay free ice cream sundaes every hour and helped her complete her homework on the medieval times. Eve of War Lindsay Kellerman continued to help Baby Intelligence as a teenager, and by then had grown considerably in appearance and personality. However, in January 2031, Lindsay was disturbed by a vision she saw of Jonathan, an orphan, being slaughtered by the ghost of Hell Burnbottom. Two days later, Red X joined the S.M.S.B., making her the first new member in ten years. When she arrived, Lindsay guided her inside and provided encouragement for her. Over the next few months, Lindsay was the first besides Baby Intelligence to befriend her and see her for being more than a dork. She also taught Red X how to deflect bullets, amid other things. Third NoHead War Soon after she was transported via jinxed plate to Lioness graveyard, Mr. Crooked NoHead's final resting place, where Hell Burnbottom was waiting. On Burnbottom's orders, Lindsay was bound to a metal board by his servant Whammo and was forced to witness a ritual in which Whammo used some of Lindsay's skin to restore Burnbottom's body. At which time, the Lunch Money Bandit Apparated to the cemetery. After Burnbottom regained a full-size human form and explained his downfall and disappearance to his followers, Lindsay escaped her chains, hoping to stop Burnbottom's evil before he could go anywhere. Burnbottom then tortured Lindsay and then tried to murder her using his sword. After a duel with the Dark Lord, Lindsay was momentarily shielded by the ghost of Rotta Hecks, who allowed Lindsay some time to grab the newly fixed plate and escape back to the MBH. Soon after, Lindsay participated in the Swordfighting Tournament and defeated Telekinibabe in combat. Afterwards, she saw Red X leaving for the summer with the second’s parents, causing deep envy in Lindsay. This, coupled with the trauma of Hell Burnbottom’s return, rendered her highly insecure, irritable, and rude. Government campaign In November 2032, Lindsay insulted Melissa Vance over an article she had written. In response, Vance printed a completely false story about Lindsay toying with the mentality of Master Intelligence, Telekinibabe, and Sebiscuits, and even feeling lust for Percy. This resulted in Lindsay receiving hate mail, but she eventually got her revenge. Lindsay Apparated with Melissa, before throwing her into a pit and trapping her there before Disapparating away. By doing this, she single-handed drove Vance into poverty, gaining revenge for the pain caused to Master Intelligence and her other friends. Return of Red X When Red X finally returned to the MBH, Lindsay deliberately tripped on her, but quickly righted herself. After yelling at Cynthia, Lindsay telekinetically hurled her against a wall. Lindsay immediately left to her room to avoid discovery for the assault. When Master Intelligence asked her if she had done what she did, Lindsay denied any involvement. Lindsay continued learning with the others. During this time, Master Intelligence also began a cooking class. Lindsay soon proved adept at the subject. When instructed to give a speech of her own, Lindsay began teaching the others how to tie a tie telekinetically. At that moment, Hell Burnbottom possessed Lindsay fully, causing her to shoot beams at the other members of the S.M.S.B. Finally, Sebiscuits blocked her attack on Telekinibabe and they began to duel briefly. The clash ended when Intelligence recovered and telekinetically hurled her into a wall. Upon sending the others away, Intelligence asked Lindsay what had happened to her, before taking her to the medical station and chaining her to a bed to recover. During this, she was disturbed and persuaded by a vision of her parents being interrogated and murdered by Mr. Stupid NoHead, which she immediately remembered as a flash of the past. Once she was released, she went after Red X. Battle of Bast Castle Later she joined the S.M.S.B. on their journey to save Sebiscuits. When the seemingly lifeless body of Sebiscuits was presented to the S.M.S.B. by Hell Burnbottom, Red X cried out in disbelief and grief, and a distraught Lindsay had to restrain her. However, his death spurred the defenders on. With the battle restarted, Lindsay engaged Whammo briefly before he tied her and the other members. When Whammo left, she made her cords disappear, and did the same for the others. Lindsay began searching for Hell Burnbottom, eager for a rematch. Burnbottom found her first, Apparating into the room and conjuring a ring of fire that cornered Lindsay. He then proceeded to throw Lindsay to the floor. He hardly punched her again. Lindsay tells Burnbottom that the dark side will always fail. Burnbottom pushed Lindsay back to the edge of a balcony. Burnbottom advanced, telling Lindsay she was mistaken. Lindsay countered this statement and grabbed Burnbottom around the neck; she then threw herself and Burnbottom off the castle and into the city below. As the two mutants screamed, Hell Burnbottom flew both of them away from the ravine. As they were flying through the air, Lindsay and Burnbottom began grappling each other and slammed into several roofs. Eventually they crash-landed into a construction site. Injured, but still energized, they got to their feet. Once attained, Hell Burnbottom engaged Lindsay in sword combat. However, Lindsay’s powers merged and went haywire. She attempted to slam Burnbottom backward, and her hand fired a beam that disarmed him. She attempted to Apparate away from Burnbottom’s lightning strike and she fired her own; the bolts locked together and clashed. However, Lindsay noticed Master Intelligence nearby and unwillingly broke free of the bond, causing it to rebound and burn her. After a pause in the duel, their bolts clashed once more — although this time, Lindsay realized her lightning was failing her. The connection between the two bolts was moving closer to Lindsay’s fingertips. Master Intelligence then aided Lindsay by drawing water from the sewers so that it erupted and flowed out encasing Hell Burnbottom inside a sphere of water in an attempt to drown him and end the fight. Lindsay got to her feet and made for Intelligence, but her Master telekinetically repelled her away whilst attempting to maintain his sphere. This broke his concentration, and the sphere collapsed. Now free from his watery prison, Burnbottom cast a large torrent of darkness towards Lindsay, but Master Intelligence held it back with an exceedingly powerful display of telekinesis. In a second attack, Burnbottom gathered the energy into a ball of light and released it, sending the energy in all directions; this explosion of Dark energy knocked over Master Intelligence and Lindsay and caused all the buildings in the site to shatter. The thousands of tiny shards of glass started to rain down upon Hell Burnbottom, but he diverted their path, causing them to home in on Lindsay and Master Intelligence during their descent. Red X, who had recently arrived, deflected the shards en route by means of a transparent shield. The Dark Lord then conjured a small whirlwind that whipped up the shards around him. As they fell to the ground, it seemed that the Dark Lord Disapparated. However, he then possessed and tortured Lindsay. Lindsay tried to fight back, but was unable to do so. She was reminded of her most haunting memories. Hell Burnbottom materialized above Lindsay and cast a shield around himself and Lindsay. A faint ring of glass encircled them, floating in mid-air. Master Intelligence kept his gaze on Burnbottom whilst touching the edge of the barrier. Burnbottom advanced on Lindsay, but at that moment Red X returned with Burnbottom’s metal tube. She fired two beams that decapitated him. Lindsay promptly awoke from her possessed state as Red X glided down. Realizing Red X had saved her life, Lindsay asked if Red X desired anything from her, but Red X only wanted to know why Lindsay had been mean to her. The two friends made their peace. Red X also destroyed the Metal tube, much to Lindsay's dismay. The following month, Lindsay began making a yearbook with Master Intelligence. As Red X left the MBH, Lindsay gave her a copy early, before heading inside with Master Intelligence, wondering what would come next. Second Cold War Later, the S.M.S.B. would encounter a new villain called the Gladiator. It is unknown how active Lindsay was during the conflict, but she was supportive of new member Andromeda, congratulating her on saving Percy's life. Battle of Transylvania Eventually, Lindsay dozed off and received a vision of the Gladiator preparing to destroy North America with a bomb. Despite Sebiscuits' protests, the rest of the S.M.S.B. was prepared to go to Transylvania Quarters immediately. Upon arriving, Master Intelligence located the Orb of Power. Soon after, the Gladiator arrived with the Knights of Plague. The S.M.S.B. members fought hard in two rounds of combat, during which time Lindsay engaged Eve, but they were eventually captured. At some point during the battle, the Orb of Power ended up in Lindsay's hand. The Gladiator quickly pried it from her, then proceeded to reveal the electric bomb from Lindsay's vision. However, Red X and Baby Strength managed to break free. The villain launched the bomb, but Red X leaped in front of it, causing it to hit her instead and sacrificing herself in the process. The bomb never got past her torso, though it gave her a slow, painful death. The Gladiator was now out of bombs. In his fury, Master Intelligence was able to break out of his immobi rays and attack the villain, and quickly managed to defeat him as Lindsay watched. The Gladiator was later locked in a prison he himself had built to hold his enemies. Everybody regretted Red X’s death, but as a result of it everybody else survived. Later on, Master Intelligence buried Red X next to Paige. Mission to the t and i Factory Fearing that the Dark Woman would rule the world if she stole the hologram pit, Master Intelligence decided to steal it first. In the factory, Lindsay used her logic to figure out the riddle and let Master Intelligence go forward without her, as there was only enough potion for one person. The Mutant Ball Thus, when the pair arrived, many were stunned and jealous. Lindsay wore robes of a “floaty, blue material,” and her hair in an “shiny and sleek, and done up in a bushy yet fancy hairstyle.” The attention to her appearance was unusual, and she received many positive remarks on it. Even Force Baby, who despised her at the time, had nothing negative to say. Death of Master Intelligence In April of 2180, the Dark Flame discovered the plans for the MBH. He broke in to steal the plans, but upon entering a chamber, the S.M.S.B. was waiting for him there. Lindsay fired at the Dark Flame with a nearby gun, but the Dark Flame telekinetically tossed her against a wall, temporarily knocking her out. Sebiscuits engaged the Dark Flame in a sword duel, but he was overpowered. Lindsay drew her sword and engaged the Dark Flame in combat and spent part of the duel in retreat, defending herself against the Dark Flame’s advances. The two locked sabers and the Knight taunted her about her hair. Lindsay was far from offended and she moved onto the offensive, raining down upon her opponent. However, the Dark Flame drew upon his own powers and regained the offensive, delivering several blows against Lindsay until he finally disarmed her and slashed her across the face. Three hours later, Lindsay recovered and found herself overlooking a bridge with Sebiscuits, where Master Intelligence was still fighting the Dark Flame. Though Master Intelligence tried to give the Dark Flame one last chance at redemption, the Dark Flame leaped onto the balcony to kill Lindsay. However, Master Intelligence blocked Lindsay with his own body, resulting in a stab through the torso. As Lindsay watched in disbelief, the Dark Flame sent the famed superhero tumbling out the window to his death. Lindsay angrily called the Dark Flame a monster for murdering his own master. She and Sebiscuits engaged the Dark Flame in combat, none of the three able to gain any form of advantage for a considerable time. When the Dark Flame backed away for a moment, Lindsay and Sebiscuits hurled their swords at him, but this proved futile and Sebiscuits tossed Lindsay her sword. They attacked again, but Sebiscuits accidentally destroyed Lindsay's weapon while trying to do that to the Dark Flame. Lindsay was then blasted into the doorway leading into the chamber. Sebiscuits furiously rounded on the Dark Flame and eventually killed him. Leadership After Master Intelligence died, Lindsay assumed control of the S.M.S.B. Following the events that had transpired, his funeral was carried out. Lindsay was grief-stricken about Master Intelligence's death, having been his strongest supporter. At his funeral, Lindsay almost broke down several times, and later Lindsay and Sebiscuits were seen comforting one another. By now, only Sebiscuits, Telekinibabe, and Baby Strength were still alive. As the years passed, Lindsay was widely considered “just as good a leader as Master Intelligence.” As instructed by Master Intelligence’s ghost, Lindsay eventually learned the ability to become a spirit after death, like her former Master. She would later put this skill to good use. In 2218, Lindsay was visited by Matthew, who hoped to join the fledging S.M.S.B., mere months before her death. Lindsay tested Matthew and failed, prompting him to leave the MBH.The Super Babies: Academy of the Second S.M.S.B.'' Death In 2218, Lindsay had grown sick and weak in old age, and knew her death was imminent. She informed Sebiscuits there was little he could learn from her. She also told Sebiscuits, Telekinibabe, and Baby Strength that they should pass on what they had learned, as the light side powered them all, as it had Master Intelligence. She also revealed the origins of Intelligence’s power. With her final breaths, Lindsay struggled to tell Sebiscuits her final words: “Sebiscuits. You are now our leader.” Lindsay then died and was buried soon after. Post-mortem Soon after she died, Lindsay Kellerman told a nervous Sebiscuits that she and Master Intelligence would always be with him, if not physically. Physical description Lindsay Kellerman had a lot of stringy black hair, green eyes, and a squeaky voice that became soft and nearly ethereal when she was older. Lindsay never gave much attention to her appearance, and usually hid her potential to be extremely pretty under her simple hairstyle and a plain supersuit with only a small ‘l’ on it. She generally wore her suit in battle and in training sessions. Otherwise, she dressed casually. However, Lindsay did begin to use perfume instead of deodrant, however, she remarked that it was too much work to use daily and switched back. During a ball in 2034, many people there were stunned by how pretty she looked. Even Master Intelligence failed to recognize her initially, and was shocked when he did, for she did not look at all like her usual self: her hair was sleek and shiny, and done into a bushy yet fancy style. She wore a dress made of a floaty, blue material, and she smiled and held herself differently. Even Red X gaped at Lindsay when she saw her, and Force Baby, who was at unfriendly terms with her at the time, seemed unable to find an insult to throw at her. This proves that she could be extremely pretty when she made an effort at it. Usually, however, Lindsay kept her hair long. Personality and traits Lindsay Kellerman was an empathetic and highly intelligent girl but was also impulsive and somewhat naïve. She was a good leader and a skilled tactician and her quick thinking earned her the respect of several other S.M.S.B. members. Lindsay was also very strong willed, and irrevocably loyal to the S.M.S.B., something she herself stated in 2020. She believed her loyalty to the group was more genuine than to its leader, even though she looked up to him. However, the trauma of her own experiences took a toll upon her in 2031, something Hell Burnbottom exploited, making for a mean-spirited, insecure teenage girl. In the aftermath of the Battle of Bast Castle, Lindsay felt something was missing inside of her. Master Intelligence consoled her and told her to believe in her strength. Events occurring years later forced a change inside of her, and she finally said she felt something had been found. Lindsay had a brief romantic relationship with Sebiscuits, but she was dedicated to the S.M.S.B. and decided the S.M.S.B. was more important than her relationship with Sebiscuits, though they would still nurse feelings for each other. She also appeared to have a close bond with Master Intelligence, because she mentioned that he had been like a father to her. Like her relationship with Sebiscuits, however, she eventually learned to let go of any emotional attachment to her master, which she later taught Red X to do the same. She also had a close friendship with Telekinibabe. Because several of her ancestors were from the country, Lindsay had a great respect for Chinese culture and wore her hair in a Chinese-style braid as an infant. Powers and abilities Sword combat Lindsay Kellerman was one of the greatest sword duelists of her time. During her training, Lindsay chose to specialize in Shii-Cho, her relatively advanced skills reinforced by her youth and stamina, which helped compensate for her relative inexperience. She also had some skill in Soresu. While she relied on the acrobatics to cut off her opponents, and to facilitate her strong penchant for physical attacks, Lindsay eschewed the slower and more impractical elements of Shii-Cho, favoring more efficient moves, which resulted in a combo of Soresu and Shii-Cho. In addition, Lindsay’s gun-deflections were accurate and quick. She also studied the martial arts to a degree, and was very fond of chaining hand-to-hand combat strikes into her sword sequences. Lindsay also displayed an early interest in studying Form VII, but Baby Intelligence refused to let her study it. Through much practice, Lindsay developed an extraordinary amount of proficiency in Form I. Her tight defense and energy-efficient moves stood her in good stead against masterful gunslingers duelists. However, Lindsay’s Shii-Cho proved unable to effectively counter Burnbottom’s skills during their first confrontation. On that occasion, Burnbottom’s elegant combination of Makashi and Vaapad worked away at Lindsay’s defense, while Burnbottom’s style confused the baby, using a quick twirl to bring her down. Over the course of the Third NoHead War, Lindsay continued to develop her technique. Her blast-deflection skills were further honed to the point where Lindsay could single-handedly deflect blasts from all directions. Dozens of hours of sparring and training considerably advanced her skills as a duelist as well. Even unarmed, Lindsay was a formidable opponent, evading enemy attacks and working her way inside their defense to physically assault them. By the time she was six, Lindsay’s study into Shii-Cho had resulted in absolute mastery of the style. Her skill was such that she was considered by some not only to be a master of Shii-Cho, but to be the master of it. In her second duel with Burnbottom, Lindsay caught him off-guard with her advanced combo of forms. Unable to overcome Lindsay through bladework, Burnbottom had to rely on his powers to continue the fight. She also seemed to have been well versed in Niman, especially evident during her duel with Burnbottom in 2031. By the time of this rematch, however, Lindsay had gone for 9 years without a live duel, and her skills had atrophied somewhat. Despite this, she remained formidable, and was able to hold her own against Burnbottom for a short time. Due to her lack of practice and the physical force of Burnbottom’s attacks, Lindsay quickly tired. When Burnbottom knocked her down, she chose to escape rather than continue the fight. Powers Though Lindsay focused largely on sword combat she was also very skilled and powerful in use of disapparation and telekinesis. As instructed by Master Intelligence’s ghost, Lindsay eventually learned the ability to become a spirit after death, like her former Master. She would later put this skill to good use. Lindsay was capable of many telekinetic feats and could perform extensive acrobatics, especially as a baby, which allowed her to leap huge distances and cover much more ground in a much shorter amount of time. Lindsay was also adept at the saber throw. Apart from these impressive applications of her powers, Lindsay was skilled in stealth and infiltration. She was also known to use her beauty and stealth powers to tame wild animals and seduce people into giving information. In addition, Lindsay’s telekinesis was adept from the start. During the villain hunt in 2021, Lindsay was deprived of her sword and forced to deflect blasts from both a rapid-firing dart launcher and a flamethrower using only telekinesis. This was all the more impressive considering that flamethrowers were so difficult to counter with telekinesis. She later demonstrated the ability to deflect bullets from a Bratpro using her powers. Although largely unused, the infant was proficient in the use of the telekinetic crush, which she used on one occasion to dispatch pairs of Rockets. Lindsay was also capable of using her sword to ground lightning. Other abilities Lindsay proved herself to be a great military strategist and a highly studious woman, which resulted in her attaining the rank of High General along with Sebiscuits during the NoHead war. She was also a natural leader, leading her own fraction of troops to many victories. Her tactical skills allowed the police to minimize casualties during many of their battles, so long as she was there. Her strategic ability was also shown in her sword combat. Applying the principles of Soresu and Shii-Cho, she often took advantage of her superior defensive capabilities and position on the battlefield to win her battles with as little energy as possible. She used this to hold her own against Burnbottom. Lindsay was an excellent pilot, and known as one of the greatest in the S.M.S.B., expressing great interest in the early skyfighter program. During the war, she led many attacks from the cockpit of her skyfighter. She could repair all kinds of craft and machines as well. Lindsay was also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Trained at the MBH and having undergone extensive sparring matches with Baby Intelligence, she developed a considerable level of skill in unarmed combat. When she was deprived of her sword, she usually turned to this ability. In her later years, Lindsay learned to understand many other languages. Relationships Baby Intelligence As a baby, Lindsay idolized Baby Intelligence, especially after he attempted to protect her from Mr. Stupid NoHead. In later years, Lindsay appeared to have a close bond with Master Intelligence, because she mentioned that he had been like a father to her. However, she eventually learned to let go of any emotional attachment to her master, which she later taught Red X to do the same. After Master Intelligence's death, Lindsay was so devastated to the point that she was inconsolable, despite the best efforts of Sebiscuits and even her lover Telekinibabe. Telekinibabe , Lindsay's dearest friend.]] Lindsay Kellerman had met Telekinibabe in his and Albert’s home near the MBH. When he first met her, he initially told her she was beautiful, which she was shocked and slightly uncomfortable by. After joining the S.M.S.B., Lindsay spent much time with her loyal and confident friend, and separated thought of her continually. Telekinibabe was fascinated by her, especially after learning she was the Chosen One. He was also surprised upon realizing how much she had changed as a teenager, and told her he had noticed she was different, but for the better. Eventually, his fascination would blossom into attachment. After a hair-raising series of adventures together, Lindsay began to reciprocate this affection, as the American Purge began. Lindsay was deeply in love and vowed to protect Telekinibabe at any necessary cost, and Telekinibabe felt exactly the same way. During the Mutant Ball, which took place in 2036, Telekinibabe asked Lindsay out, although Red X thought he would ask her. Sebiscuits Cardarphen Lindsay Kellerman had a brief romantic relationship with Sebiscuits Cardarphen. However, she was dedicated to the S.M.S.B. and ultimately decided the S.M.S.B. was more important than her relationship with Sebiscuits, though they would still nurse feelings for each other. Sebiscuits also comforted Lindsay during Master Intelligence's funeral. Red X Red X was Lindsay Kellerman's best friend from 2031 to 2042. Ever since Red X joined the S.M.S.B., the two were close friends. Lindsay, along with Telekinibabe, first met Red X when she arrived in a van at the MBH’s docking bay. The two almost immediately bonded over the first few weeks at the MBH (for Red X; Kellerman had been training for years). After sharing several classes and having bunkers in a beeline from each other, the two grew even closer, and eventually gained another best friend in Telekinibabe. As Lindsay was highly intellectual, she was often called upon to help solve problems, from worksheet problems to a rising darkness. Red X stuck with Lindsay in many situations, something the latter also did her part in. Lindsay would teach Red X several things, including bullet deflection and how to let go of her emotional connections. Lindsay and Red X had a major falling out in 2033 when they both suspected one had betrayed the other. However, Lindsay soon realized how badly she had misjudged the situation and apologized. Red X immediately forgave her and apologized in turn, though Lindsay admitted their temporary enmity was mostly her fault. The hardships Red X and Lindsay faced together served to reinforce their bond, and they remained friends for life. Red X’s fierce loyalty and sense of humor often helped Lindsay relax and have fun even in the darkest times. Overall, the two were like sisters, something Red X firmly believed was true. Mr. Stupid NoHead For a time, Mr. Stupid NoHead was Lindsay’s most dangerous enemy. The two mutants had been enemies ever since a prophecy foretelling of a child “with the power to destroy the NoHeads” was made and relayed in part to NoHead, who decided to act, to prevent it from coming to fruition. Two infants fit the description of “The Chosen One”, and NoHead had already gone for Baby Intelligence. To circumvent the prophecy, Mr. Stupid NoHead went to the Kellerman house to murder baby Lindsay. When Bridgett refused to move aside and allow NoHead access to his true target, she was killed off, however, Lindsay Disapparated from NoHead’s lightning aimed at her, causing the strike to rebound. NoHead angrily retreated as a result, effectively marking Lindsay as his equal. As it happened, they met again in 2020, it took both Lindsay and Baby Intelligence to destroy him. This ended their rivalry and furfilled the prophecy. Hell Burnbottom Lindsay Kellerman and Burnbottom have been enemies since the Battle of Yellowstone. When Burnbottom seemingly killed Baby Intelligence, Lindsay fell on him with a relentless barrage, eventually defeating him by cutting him down and sending him plunging into the depths of a reactor shaft. As a ghost, Burnbottom became determined to get his revenge on Lindsay. Lunch Money Bandit The Lunch Money Bandit's first encounter with Lindsay Kellerman was one he had no knowledge of. He was left unaware of her existence, but she proved crucial to his arrest. Lindsay had been disgusted by his disregard for children and knew she had to interfere. Lindsay later killed Hell Burnbottom, leading the Lunch Money Bandit to show open hatred for her. After the Elite NoHeads escaped from Beta Prison, they plotted to murder Lindsay. The Lunch Money Bandit turned a plate into a transport in order to finalize the plan to resurrect Burnbottom and eliminate Lindsay once and for all. When Lindsay touched it, she was transported to the Lioness graveyard. However, Lindsay fought Burnbottom and escaped. Evans Lindsay initially got a good impression of Evans in 2023, when he visited Master Intelligence. He treated her like a friend, but refused to answer her questions about the government. However, by 2031, the relationship between Evans and Lindsay was not so rosy. Lindsay had witnessed Hell Burnbottom's return to power, which she told both Master Intelligence and Evans. The latter stoutly refused to believe Lindsay, and branded Master Intelligence and Lindsay as liars/nutters in a smear campaign. In the summer of 2032, Lindsay got in a row with Force Baby and punched him, for which Lindsay was unreasonably threatened with expulsion from the MBH and tried by the entire Mutamon. However, the events that transpired, caused by Sebiscuits' defense and Amelia Fiennes' impartiality, forced Evans to acknowledge that Master Intelligence and Lindsay had been telling the truth all along. As the community had lost all confidence in him, he was forced to resign as President. Nagatha It is unknown how Lindsay actually felt about Nagatha. In 2031, Hell Burnbottom promised Nagatha that she could devour Lindsay after he had killed her. However, she was denied this when Lindsay escaped from the graveyard shortly after the promise was made. Behind the scenes Lindsay Kellerman appears to be the protagonist in , making Baby Intelligence the deurotagonist, which has never been done before. The character of Lindsay Kellerman was actually created by Ammon Thomas in the earliest days of production for the series, making her the second character to be invented for the series. Initially, they planned on making Lindsay a little boy. Author's comments :"From a feminist perspective, I'm very proud of her. She doesn't take people's crap and refuses to sacrifice parts of herself for anything, even as she grows into womanhood. She really is a heroine, but isn't sexy nor entirely sexless, but a 'real girl.' " Diet It is unknown what she ate before the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base, but as an S.M.S.B. member, she concurred with Baby Intelligence about the necessity of eating healthy, showing incredible restraint. For breakfast, she usually ate eggs and toast, though on special occasions she and her friends ate Cream of Rice or homemade breakfast burritos. Like her Master, she would usually resort to fruit if she still felt hungry after eating. Thanks to Baby Intelligence, it was extremely rare that she ever ate out. She was more than used to going without a meal, sometimes not eating for days because there was no food to consume or she was on the run (like during the American Purge, there was no food within their mobile home). Etymology The name Lindsay comes from the word “Lindesege,” which means “Lincoln.” Like Abraham Lincoln, Lindsay is a good leader and started out poor. The name “Kellerman” derives from "Keller", which means “cellar,” effectively indicating how Lindsay felt underground before she was taken up as an S.M.S.B. member. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External Links [http://dit.wikia.com/wiki/Lindsay_Kellerman Lindsay Kellerman on the D.I.T. Wikia] Notes and references Category:S.M.S.B. trainees Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:Mutants Category:2019 births Category:2218 deaths Category:Battle of Transylvania participants Category:Battle of Yellowstone participants Category:Deaths by old age Category:Females Category:Kellerman family Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Gold Holocards Category:Holocards Category:Sidekicks Category:Attack at the Kellerman House participants Category:Born in November Category:Heroines Category:Fobble-borns